


Święte prawo gościnności

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Series: Deutscher Orden [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Nawrócenie Wiedźmy - J. Żamejć, Original Work
Genre: 14th Century, Alternate History, Angst, Comedy, Conflict of Interests, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Hate Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Krzyżacy - Freeform, Lithuania - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Prisoner of War, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Teutonic Knights
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Alternatywna historia ucieczki Kiejstuta z zamku krzyżackiego w Marienburgu.





	Święte prawo gościnności

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam?

Winrich chodził po komnacie, w ręku dzierżył kielich wina, otwarta butelka rieslinga stała na stole.

Jego myśli krążyły wokół kłopotliwego więźnia zakonu, pojmanego w niedawnej bitwie nad Niemnem. I choć nie był człowiekiem wybitnie religijnym, niemal czuł jak w jego duszy ścierają się siły światła i podszepty Szatana, znajdujące odbicie w wewnętrznej kłótni.

Chciałby wziąć Kiejstuta.

Rycerzowi nie przystoi.

Ale to tylko poganin, kto by do niego kodeks rycerski stosował.

Nic trudnego zawołać dwóch braci służebnych; tylu miał na swoje rozkazy, dowodził państwem całym i to bardziej niepodzielnie niż pomiot Giedymina. Ludzi swoich zaufanych miał. Milczeliby. Arne...

Ale sumienie powstrzymywało. Nie, nie tyle przed samym gwałtem, (to też, ale słabiej. Nie uważał, żeby wzięcie kogoś siłą było o tyle gorsze od wzięcia komuś życia. Chociaż w sumie gorsze. Ale może podobne w jakiś sposób do narzucania poganom jedynej właściwej wiary. Sam nie gwałcił, ale jak żołdactwo chciało, nie zawsze był przeciwny. To był w końcu tańszy sposób wynagradzania w polu niż podwojenie żołdu…) – nie tyle sam czyn mu przeszkadzał, ile osoba przeciwko której by się tego dopuścił.

Bo niechętnie zaczął go podziwiać. Otoczony głupcami na co dzień, na każdym kroku stykający się z tępotą na dworze, w korespondencji, w kapitule Winrich potrafił docenić człowieka inteligentnego, choćby ten był poganinem dzikim, nieochrzczonym, oddającym cześć drewnianym bożkom.

Pomimo że byli wrogami w polu, Winrich bawił się ich rywalizacją lepiej niż podczas gry w szachy z niejednym wysoko urodzonym ze swej ojczyzny, a takiemu przeciwnikowi należał się szacunek.

Kiejstut umiał zwodzić i oszukiwać jak mało kto, jego wyczyny w nieustannej wojnie litewsko-krzyżackiej nie przeszły bez echa. Niespodziewane wypady, ataki z zaskoczenia w miejscu, gdzie Zakon najmniej się ich spodziewał, gdzie niepodobnym wydawało się podejść niezauważenie, a Kiejstut zakradał się tam z wojskiem całym i spadał na nich w nocy lub podczas obrzędów na chwałę Pana; i choć częściej Litwa uciekała niż wygrywała, to przecież zadawali chrześcijańskim ziemiom dotkliwe straty.

Imię Kiejstuta było na ustach całej Litwy, hołubił go jego lud, podbity naród pruski cicho wspierał. Litwa wielbiła go do stopnia oddawania niemal boskiej czci, na resztę Europy na samo jego wspomnienie padał blady strach. Ludzie szemrali, szlachta plotkowała, zabobonny lud szeptał o pojawiającym się jak duch... Kiejstut po prostu był sprytny, ale umiał szczwany korzystać z opinii publicznej przez siebie samego stworzonej.

Litwa go kochała, papież daleko na Piotrowym tronie apopleksji dostawał, krzyżaków wyśmiewano, że tak długo pogańskie plemię im opór stawia.

No, tego ostatniego ciut nie rozumieli. Lepiej było zachować istniejący status quo. W końcu jakby wyrżnęli wszystkich pogan, to po co dalej tu by byli? A do Jerozolimy wracać? To daleko od domów w Niemczech... paradoksalnie gdzieś po drodze sukcesów stało się jasne, że byli jak doktor niechcący całkowicie wyleczyć chorego, by nie stracić źródła dochodu. Nie wszyscy to widzieli, nie wszyscy byli tak bystrzy jak Winrich; z czasem zobaczą…

Jego myśli ze spraw dalekich znów na obecnych teraźniejszych problemach się skoncentrowały. Więzień był tak blisko, zaledwie parę komnat dalej, tak łatwo byłoby go wezwać... pójść do niego, wziąć siłą. Winrich starał się sobie wyobrazić reakcję książątka. Pięść w twarz najpewniej. A może źle skrywany błysk zainteresowania w oku? Czy spodobałaby się poganinowi odwrotność tego, co za piękne uznawała dzika Litwa? Czy jak jemu, Winrichowi, zaczęła podobać się ta nieujarzmiona wolność, ta nieokrzesana swoboda, tak tamten doceniłby ład i potęgę zakonu uosobioną w wielkim mistrzu? Walczyli ze sobą, jeden drugiemu byli ucieleśnieniem tego, co chcieli zniszczyć. A jednak... Ta skóra niewprawnie wycięta (ze względu na brak cywilizowanych narzędzi raczej niż niedobór talentu), w którą się Kiejstut odziewał, ten zmierzwiony włos i broda, zarośnięty jak dziki zwierz, że ledwo człowieka byś poznał, gdyby nie te oczy pałające jak ich święty ogień na bałwochwalczych ołtarzach... To wszystko było początkowo odrażające. Teraz nawet to stanowiło jakiś swoisty urok księcia Litwy.

Nie no, żałosne, pomyślał Winrich, usiłując zgasić pożądanie kolejnym haustem zimnego wina. Wino zdążyło zrobić się letnie, zauważył z niesmakiem. Skrzywił się, ale i tak wypił, potem nalał kolejny kielich i znów wypił. Spodnie wciąż były za ciasne w kroczu.

Zachowywał się jak najgorszy nowicjusz, jak jaki młokos wcielony wbrew chęciom do zakonu Najświętszej Marii Panny.

Ta ostatnia myśl skłoniła go do obrania ścieżki przemyślanych działań zamiast natychmiastowego zaspokojenia żądzy. Przerywając swój marsz po pokoju, Winrich stanął w oknie i patrząc na refleksy słońca na Nogacie zaczął w głowie snuć plany.

~oOo~

Cela Kiejstuta wyglądała jak pokój gościnny. Właściwie to była pokojem gościnnym, Winrich tylko te kraty kazał domurować, bo szacunek szacunkiem, ale nie pozwoli, żeby odruch miłosierdzia przesłonił mu zdrowy rozsądek. A rozsądek podpowiadał, krzyczał wręcz, że przy Kiejstucie ostrożności nigdy za wiele, że wystarczyło odwrócić wzrok, a poganin zacięty gotów był pierzchnąć, zaszyć się na powrót w litewskich lasach, jak ich pożal się Boże wojsko po każdej bitwie czyniło - i Winrich straciłby w oczach nie tylko papieża, niemieckiej arystokracji, ale przede wszystkim podwładnych, a choć ci ostatni byli naiwni i głupi, jego władza w gruncie rzeczy od nich pochodziła.

Gdy Winrich wsunął się do Kiejstutowej celi, niczym ten wąż do Ewy pełznący, poganin odwrócił się śpiesznie od okna, ale Winrich zdążył zobaczyć koniec ruchu. A więc to tak. Otoczon zbytkami, wino (wino w niewoli!) mu nawet dają, łoże miękkie, kominek i sługi do rozpalania ognia (Winrich może i dziewkę by dorzucił, jakby książę bardzo chciał), a ten tęskni do lasów. Do bagien, puszczy, dzikich ostępów i komarów.

I znów Winrich poczuł ten moment irytacji, przechodzącej niechętnie w respekt.

\- Przyszedłeś się napawać zwycięstwem? – odezwał się Kiejstut zniecierpliwiony długim milczeniem i Winrich zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w więźnia od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy ci czego nie brak.

\- Mogłeś wysłać sługi.

\- Mogłem też sam pofatygować się do wielkiego kniazia.

\- Nie kpij, - błysk zębów był jak bezgłośne warknięcie dzikiego zwierzęcia.

Winrichowi przyszła na myśl bestia spętana w klatce. Więzień był jak odyniec w rowie kłusownika, usidlony, ranny, naostrzonymi pałkami przebity z pyska krwawą pianę może toczyć, a i tak spojrzy groźnie, że chłop boi się wejść, dzidą zakończyć cierpienia zwierzęcia.

Dalsze zaprzeczanie nie miało sensu, tylko bardziej rozwścieczyłoby księcia.

Winrich podszedł do krzesła ozdobnego, ale rozmyślił się ze spoczęcia na nim, nie chciał być o tyle niższy od Kiejstuta. Zamiast tego sięgnął po wino stojące w prawie pełnej karafce na stole. Nalał do dwóch kielichów.

\- Nie w smak ci nasze wino, książę? - zagadnął - To jeden z mych ulubionych gatunków. Sprowadzam tu z winnic Nadrenii...

\- Nie w smak mi wasza gościna.

Bóg mu świadkiem, że Winrich nie chciał gnębić więźnia bardziej niż kraty tnące błękit nieba już to robiły, no ale skoro Kiejstut sam prowokował…

\- Cóż, skoro wasi ludzie gnali w odwrocie tak nieskładnym, takim popłochu, że własnego księcia na polu bitwy zostawili, to przyznaj sam, że nie możesz mieć do nas zbytnich pretensji, żeśmy wykorzystali okazję zesłaną przez Boga.

Mówiąc, Winrich siłą woli opanował cisnący się na usta złośliwy uśmieszek. _A ty poganinie, zaprzeczaj teraz; i czyj Bóg silniejszy, co? Nasz jedyny prawdziwy czy twoje bałwany? Który cię pognębił, a które nie uratowały?_ , myślał Winrich, patrząc z satysfakcją na zgrzytającego zębami Litwina.

\- Trzeba było zabić od razu, a nie do lochu wtrącać!

\- Honor rycerza zdanego na łaskę naszą uśmiercić nie pozwala.

\- A torturować go niewolą dozwala? Gdzież w tym chwała, sława z pola bitwy, to powolne umieranie w zamknięciu...

Odwrócił się do okna, jakby chociaż wzrok chcąc nacieszyć, ale tam mury, miasto i jeno skrawek lasu widniał za gęstą ciemną kratą metalowych prętów.

Winrich podszedł do niego, tkniętym nagłym współczuciem.

Nie położył mu ręki na ramieniu. Kiejstut tylko by ją strącił.

Wcisnął wino w opierającą się z początku rękę, ale palce nawykłe do miecza złapały pewnie kruszec kielicha.

\- Żądasz ode mnie niemożliwego. Proś o co chcesz, tylko nie o to jedno, czego dać ci nie mogę. Nie o wolność.

\- Tylko wolności pragnę, - powiedział Kiejstut cicho, po czym wypił trunek jednym haustem, jakby chcąc zmazać moment słabości. - Kwaśne, - rzucił cierpko, wykazując zupełny brak zachwytu dla mistrzów winiarstwa, - wolę miód.

\- To mogę załatwić, - uśmiechnął się Winrich, stojąc za nim tak blisko, że oddech jego muskał potężne ramię Litwina.

~oOo~

Następnym razem odwiedził go ze sporym bukłaczkiem miodu.

\- Teraz już nawet ze strawą przychodzisz? Wiadro z nieczystościami też będziesz wynosił?

\- Jest kanalizacja... Siadaj, napij się ze mną. Teraz nie możesz odmówić, gdy ci kupiłem miód ze Stakliskes.

\- Dobry wywiad macie, że tą dziurę kojarzysz, - skomentował Kiejstut, ale podszedł, usiadł i Winrich z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak łakomie patrzy na trunek.

\- Szczerze mówiąc tej mieściny nie ma na naszych mapach, ale kupiec z targu nieboskiej ceny zażądał, klnąc się na świętości chrześcijańskie, a czasem i, zapomniawszy się, pogańskie, że lepszego na świecie nie znajdziesz.

\- Lej, jak kupiłeś. – Kiestut podsunął swój kielich. - Skoro nie wziąłeś z grabieży osad żmudzkich, to przelana zań krew mojego ludu nie doda goryczy.

Winrich wykrzywił usta w grymasie, ale nalał im obu po brzegi. Sam niekoniecznie przepadał za taką ilością słodkości, ale właściwie dziki Litwin siedzący naprzeciwko dbał skrzętnie o to, by dorzucić tam łyżkę dziegciu.

\- Twoje zarzuty nie byłyby bezpodstawne, - powiedział Winrich wolno, starając się nie krzywić za bardzo na mdląco-słodko-lepki płyn drapiący gardło, - gdybyście nie napadali w odwecie na nasze ziemie gwałcąc, paląc i mordując.

Kiejstut zaśmiał się sztucznie.

\- Wasze ziemie? O której części zagrabionej Żmudzi mówisz?

\- Żmudź prawem boskim i ludzkim, z woli wszechmogącego Boga i papieża, ręką Ojca Świętego z Avionionu podpisane, jest nam nadana-

\- Papież nie ma tu nic do gadania, ani wasz bóg, ani całe zachodnie rycerstwo. Te ziemie są nasze od wieków, z woli naszych bogów i Perkun nie pozwoli na ich zagładę od krzyżowego miecza. Wasz świątobliwy ojciec stary już jak słyszałem. Być może wiek wykrzywił mu umysł i zapomniał, że te ziemie nie są niczyje.

\- Są pogan.

\- A poganie się nie liczą! - Kiejstut uderzył kielichem w stół. Winrich zauważył, że nic nie wychlapało się z pustego kielicha, dolał mu wiec.

\- Czyżbyś, książę, o chrzcie zamyślał?

Tego się nie spodziewał. Chociaż Kiejstut był szczwanym lisem, a chrzest mógł Litwę włączyć do wspólnoty cywilizowanego świata...

Kiejstut roześmiał się, tym razem szczerze.

\- A ty mnie ochrzcisz i dasz nowe imię i nazwiesz synem? Winrich, - jakże dziwnie zabrzmiało imię na wargach obcokrajowca, zbyt miękko, za słodko niczym ten miód jak… pociągająco, - masz mnie za głupca?

Zaskoczony pytaniem, mistrz odpowiedział prawdę.

\- Nie.

\- Więc czemu myślisz, że nie wiem, że mój chrzest, że chrzest Litwy byłby nie po waszej myśli? Kogo byście napadali, grabili, ogniem i mieczem chrzcili?

Kniprode był jednak wielkim mistrzem i nie zamierzał tak jawnie przyznawać poganinowi racji, nawet jeśli ten ją miał.

\- Sposób, w jaki to prezentujesz, książę, sugeruje coś zgoła przeciwnego. My osiągnęlibyśmy cel nasz nadrzędny, jakim jest przyniesienie światła wiary ostatniej ostoi pogaństwa w Europie, wy zyskalibyście upragniony pokój. Czyż wraz z waszym chrztem nie przestalibyśmy was grabić i niszczyć?

Znów ten uśmiech, lekko maniakalny błysk w oku.

\- Już by nie było czego niszczyć. Powiedz mi, czy przyjąłbyś religię wroga, jego kulturę, obyczaje; wyrzekł się swoich pradawnych zwyczajów, żeby zyskać pokój? Nie, to nie jest pokój, to jest niewola.

\- A czy zależność od nas jest tak wysoką ceną za prawdę i cywilizację? W czasach rozwoju reszty świata wciąż chcecie mieszkać w lasach i składać krwawe ofiary demonom? Przecież i ty musisz widzieć, że w mrokach żyjecie, inaczej nie kłóciłbyś się z kapłanami Romowy.

Kiejstut sięgnął po bukłak miodu, nalał sobie następny kielich. Zerknął na naczynie Winricha, ale widząc je w połowie pełnym, zrezygnował z dolewania współrozmówcy.

\- Moje zatargi z kapłanami to moja sprawa. Tu idzie o ludzkie słabości, nie o boskie rzeczy. A ofiary to i wy chrześcijanie składacie.

\- Ale nie z ludzi! – oburzył się Winrich.

Kiejstut tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Własnego boga złożyliście w ofierze.

\- Sam się poświęcił za ludzkość.

\- Jak źle się dzieje z naszym krajem, najwyższy kapłan kriwe może sam z siebie na stosie ofiarę złożyć, dla przebłagania Bogów, żeby ludziom żyło się lepiej.

Winrich już miał protestować, blady z gniewu na takie bluźnierstwo, ale po kolejnym łyku miodu Kiejstut uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Może nasze religie nie są aż tak od siebie odległe. Ale ty nie uwierzysz w moc Perkuna, choć widzisz jego gromy, ani ja w twojego boga przybitego do krzyża, choć mówisz mi, że zmartwychwstał.

Winrich dopił niedobry alkohol i wstał, decydując, że dość ma tej prowadzącej donikąd rozmowy.

\- Przyślę ci dzisiaj pieczeni z dzika na ostatnich łowach ubitego, - powiedział na odchodnym. – I kolejną beczułkę miodu, - dodał, widząc, że ta już niemal opróżniona.

\- Na łowy mnie zabierz, to żubra ustrzelimy zamiast dzikiej świni.

\- A dasz mi słowo honoru, że nie uciekniesz?

Kiejstut roześmiał się szyderczo.

\- No właśnie, - mruknął Winrich, pukając w ciężkie dębowe drzwi komnaty w umówionym ze strażnikiem z zewnątrz znaku.

~oOo~

Oddech ciężki od oparów alkoholu owionął Winrichowe policzki, palce Kiejstuta wczepiały się w biały nienawistny mu płaszcz niczym szpony rysia. Wzrok poganina był błędny i Winrich po raz pierwszy poważnie się zastanowił, czy pogłoski o szaleństwie litewskiego księcia nie były czymś więcej niż przesadzonymi bajaniami wracających z niewoli litewskiej przerażonych jeńców.

\- Nie zniosę tego dłużej, - dyszał mu Kiejstut prosto w twarz, - tej samotności, tej bezczynności.

Broda dzikiego Litwina, w nieładzie jakby wcześniej ją szarpał, łaskotała skórę rycerza krzyżackiego w miejscu, gdzie jego własny zarost nie sięgał, modnie przystrzyżony.

\- Daj mi dziewkę. Przyślij mi chociaż dziewczynę.

To znów nie był moment, gdzie książę litewski posłuchałby racjonalnych argumentów lub w ogóle miał cierpliwość wysłuchiwania reguły zakonnej, którą swoją drogą pewnie znał, zważywszy na ilość torturowanych przezeń wziętych na przeszpiegach ludzi zakonu.

Winrich ograniczył przyganę do:

\- Pijany jesteś, odstąp ode mnie. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, dziewka wszeteczna w zakonie?

\- To mnie wypuść do zamtuza, do markietanek włóczących się za waszym wojskiem.

Doskonale oczywiście zuchwały więzień zdawał sobie sprawę, że Winrich wiedział, że Kiejstut już by z takiej wycieczki do swej celi nie powrócił.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić, - odparł krótko Winrich, odrywając od siebie ręce Litwina.

Wyszedł z komnaty sztywno, starając się ignorować odczucie, jak gorące było ciało Kiejstuta przyciśnięte do jego własnego, jak słodki miodem pachnący oddech na jego własnych ustach-

Posłał mu dziewkę. Arno zaprowadził, nocą, przy zmianie straż. I tak strażnik musiał słyszeć. Winrich w swojej komnacie słyszał. Leżał w zimnym, przestronnym i samotnym łożu wielkiego mistrza, zbyt dużym na jedna osobę, a surowymi regułami zakonu wzbronionym przed byciem zapełnionym przez jeszcze jedną choć osobę.

Następnego dnia pójdzie do zamtuza, postanowił, bezskutecznie usiłując zasnąć. Podczas jutrzni i tak wszyscy przysypiali i nikt nie oczekiwał ze sam mistrz się pofatyguje...

Patrzył w sufit kamienny wygięty w piękne ostrołuki, oświetlone księżycową poświatą z twardym postanowieniem myślenia chociaż o czymś użytecznym, jak już i tak zasnąć nie mógł. Ten księżyc tak ładnie świecił, może by w nawie bocznej zamkowej kaplicy wymienić okna zachodnie na witraże... czy to był śmiech księcia Litwy? Znowu? Przecież wysłał mu tam dziwkę, a nie kuglarkę do kroćset.

Wstał z łoża i zły na siebie, wściekły na Kiejstuta przemierzał zimną komnatę. Wychylił głowę za drzwi. Wierny Arno przysunął się bliżej, niezauważalny jak jeden z zamkowych cieni.

\- Jak tam skończą, przyprowadź ją do mnie, - rozkazał.

\- O co chodzi, panie? Zrobiłam o coście mnie prosili, - mówiła wszetecznica, stojąc przed nim parę chwil później.

\- I bardzo dobrze się spisałaś z tego com słyszał.

Wciąż wyglądała, jakby nie mogła złapać tchu i Winrich czuł rosnącą irytację, patrząc na jej zaróżowione policzki, błyszczące oczy i ubranie w nieładzie. Pod jego twardym spojrzeniem nierządnica poprawiła dekolt, zasłaniając piersi nieco bardziej.

\- Zostaw, - warknął Winrich. – Rozbieraj się, a nie ubieraj. Chyba że nie chcesz zarobić podwójnie? – dodał, gdy stała niepewnie.

Kiedy ją brał, wciąż była wilgotna od nasienia Kiejstuta.

Perwersja, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Niektóre z pretekstów, przez które zlikwidowano templariuszy były mniej inkryminujące.

~oOo~

Wpadł do komnaty, przez chwilę mając tę satysfakcję, że Kiejstut wyglądał na zdziwionego gwałtownością wejścia. Przekona się butny książę zaraz o porywczości rodu Kniprode.

\- Nie chcesz chrztu, - zaczął Winrich obcesowo, bez wstępu, - chcesz ziemi żmudzkiej.

\- Chcę tego, co mi się należy.

\- A ile jesteś w stanie za to dać? Co jesteś gotów poświęcić? Skoro życie, to może i ciało, hm? Oddaj mi siebie, a ja ci oddam Żm- no, część Żmudzi, tę najbardziej na wschód wysuniętą.

Przez chwilę Kiejstut stał przed nim oniemiały.

Potem czysta wściekłość pojawiła się na jego twarzy, zerwał się, przewracając krzesło. Oczy pałały mu gniewem, policzki zaczerwienione miał ze złości, z ust prawie piana jak wściekłemu psu leciała - Winrich w życiu nie widział piękniejszego widoku.

\- Płacić ci?! Kupować mam od was, co słusznie jest moje?! – zagrzmiał Kiejstut.

Winrich podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, Kiejstut nie cofnął się, ale kiedy Winrich wyciągnął ku niemu ręce, ten odepchnął je z odrazą.

\- Płacisz nam krwią swoją i swojego ludu już teraz. Naprawdę jesteś zbyt dumny, żeby okupić tyle spokojności twoich poddanych chwilą spędzoną ze mną?

Teraz w oczach Kiejstuta błysnęła wzgarda, twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie obrzydzenia.

\- Kobiet wam brak przez okrutną regułę. Ale ja ci łoża jak branka grzał nie będę. - Przez jego wybór słów pożądanie Winricha jeszcze wzrosło. Bo czyż Kiejstut nie był złapany przezeń na polu bitwy? Gdyby był kobietą, gdyby był niższego stanu, Winrich by się nie wahał. A czyż nie było to jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące tak jak teraz? Ten kontrast, ta sprzeczność, żeby silnego męża jak brankę wojenną… - Idź do tego swojego przydupasa. Chłopak wygląda, jakby ci ssał kutasa; ten, co jest na każde twoje skinienie.

\- Nie chcę Arnego, do diabła, chcę ciebie!

\- Mnie nigdy nie dostaniesz!

Ignorując słowa sprzeciwu, Winrich szybko jak atakująca żmija zbliżył się i pocałował rozeźlone usta. Nie zdążył dobrze wsunąć języka, gdy poczuł ugryzienie na dolnej wardze. Odskoczył od szczypiącego bólu, ale zamiast go zniechęcić, tylko go to podnieciło. Kiejstut miał krew na ustach, jego krew, którą Winrich ocierał sobie z wargi, chłonąc chciwym wzrokiem obraz dzikiego poganina.

\- Słyszałem, że u was po lasach mąż z mężem pospołu...

\- Słyszałem, że u was w zakonie z braku kobiet... Ale czy to aby nie grzech, nie obraza waszego boga?

Winrich uśmiechnął się krzywo. Może wyglądał ciut maniakalnie, nie dbał o to.

\- Że też doczekałem czasów, gdy poganin mnie o grzechu poucza.

\- Wielu z nas może cię pouczyć o nie zabijaniu bliźnich.

\- Więc daj im pokój i to nie pod naszym panowaniem, a w pełnej swobodzie.

\- Ciekawe, jakbyś to ujął w dokumentach, jak zapisał w kronikach zakonu?

\- Nie takie rzeczy się podrabiało. Napiszemy, żem oddał ci ziemię za obietnicę chrztu z twojej strony.

Kiejstut roześmiał mu się w twarz.

\- W to ci nie uwierzą.

\- Małoś to razy obiecywał chrzest?

\- Nie uwierzą, żeś ty równie naiwny, jak Ludwik Węgierski.

Zaraz, zaraz, czy to były słowa uznania? Zanim Winrich mógł się dobrze zastanowić nad tą wypowiedzią, kolejne słowa Kiejstuta odjęły mu na moment zdolność myślenia w ogóle.

\- Zgoda. Ale chcę to na piśmie. Dokument z pieczęcią Wielkiego Mistrza, że oddajesz mi Żmudź.

\- Część Żmudzi, - poprawił Winrich.

\- Zgoda, – przez zaciśnięte zęby powtórzył Kiejstut.

Winrich, czując się na poły, jakby spał, nachylił się znowu, by złapać te słodkie usta, tak gorzkie słowa z siebie wyrzucające- tylko po to, żeby poczuć na piersi opór silnych męskich ramion.

\- Nie teraz. Jesteś zalany w trupa. Nocą. Wytrzeźwiej trochę najpierw. I każ mi przynieść balię z woda, i jeszcze jedną beczułkę tego miodu. Nie ma mowy, że zrobię to na trzeźwo.

~oOo~

Do komnaty litewskiego więźnia wszedł rycerz w białym płaszczu z czarnym krzyżem na plecach, niewyróżniający się niczym od reszty mnichów. Tylko Arne wiedział, że pod głęboko nasuniętym kapturem ukrywa się sam wielki mistrz.

-Oddajesz mi bagna, na których myślisz, że nie da się stawiać zamków. – Tymi słowy przywitał go Kiejstut, rozbierając się przed nim. Światło księżyca grało na nagiej cerze, odsłanianej stopniowo wraz z ilością zdjętych z siebie warstw ze skóry, z futra... Winrich, przełykając, odpiął ozdobną broszkę spinającą płaszcz zakonny i pozwolił ciężkiej materii zsunąć się na kamienną podłogę. - Ale ja zbudowałem zamek na wodzie.

\- Twoi ludzie chyba.

\- Tak moi ludzie, nie jakiś podbity naród, jak Prusowie wam stawiający warownie, dzięki czemu nie muszę się martwić, że któryś ze stopni wysokiej wieży okaże się luźny lub belka u powały nadpiłowana, by spaść i pogrzebać żywcem najeźdźcę, - Kiejstut zrzucił z siebie ostatnie części ubrania; wskazał na łóżko w prześmiewczej parodii dworskiego gestu.

Winrich mimowolnie zawahał się.

\- Nie bój się, - warknął poganin, - na górze będziesz. - Potrząsnął głową w chwilowym rozbawieniu. – No, przenośnie. Wiem, że umowa była, że mam ci się oddać w zamian za oddanie ziemi. Masz papiery? - rzucił ostrzej.

Winrich mu podał. Kiejstut się przyjrzał, a choć Winrich wątpił, żeby umiał czytać, toć przecie widział podpis i pieczęć. Może i nazwę Żmudzi odróżniał?

\- Mieliśmy co innego robić, niż noc na lekturze spędzić, - zauważył Winrich cierpko.

Kiejstut odłożył dokument na stół trochę za mocno, odwrócił się. Winrich przyciągnął go do siebie. Tym razem nie ugryzł, kiedy Winrich go całował, ale jak tylko oderwał się dla zaczerpnięcia tchu, silne ręce popchnęły go na łoże. I Kiejstut był na nim, przygważdżając do siennika swoim ciężarem.

\- Ty chyba nie oczekujesz słodkich miłosnych igraszek ode mnie przez całą noc?

Winrich poczuł napływ złości, bo kto tu miał być na górze? Mimo niekonwencjonalności ich porozumienia, Winrich starał być rycerski, ale skoro Kiejstut widocznie nie chciał, to łaski bez. Wrodzona porywczość wzięła górę nad wymuszoną cierpliwością (już i tak srodze nadwyrężona przez dni spędzone w towarzystwie dzikiego).

Winrich naparł na ramiona swojego kompana, skierował go w dół, równocześnie rozwiązując rzemienie przytrzymujące spodnie.

\- To weź się do roboty, - wycedził.

Kiejstut bez dalszych protestów, ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Winricha, usłuchał nakazu. Jakaś część Winricha obawiała się tych ostrych zębów w tak wrażliwym miejscu, ale poczuł tylko gorąco ust i wilgoć języka. Jedyne, co drapało, to była broda i to było odczucie, do którego Winrich nie był nawykły, bo, wbrew drwinom Kiejstuta, potrzeby ciała zaspokajał z damami lekkich obyczajów, a nie braćmi zakonnymi. Nie to, żeby je szczególnie wolał. Seks w ogóle nie zajmował wysokiego miejsca w hierarchii ważności rozrywek Winricha, ale pójść na dziwki było po prostu łatwiej i bezpieczniej niż parać się sodomią. No, czasem były wyjątki. To teraz był wyjątek, a niebezpieczeństwo i szczątki prymitywnego, zabobonnego niemal lęku przed dopuszczeniem poganina tak blisko siebie dodawały wszystkiemu powabu.

Winrich chciał wpleść rękę we włosy Kiejstuta, ale ten odchylił głowę, wypuszczając go z ust. Nieprzyjemny chłód ogarnął mokre prącie.

\- Nie, - syknął Kiejstut.

Podczołgał się nieco wyżej, unosząc na kolanach; jego twarz niknęła w mroku nocy, ledwo widoczna w ciemności.

\- Mogłem się zgodzić, ale nie pozwolę się traktować jak jedna z twoich dziwek. Nie dotykaj mnie w ten sposób, nie waż się krępować moich ruchów.

Splunął na rękę, sięgając za plecy i w dół.

Winrich chciał dotknąć powierzchni skóry przed sobą, stalowych mięśni ramion, mocnej klatki piersiowej, zanurzyć rękę we włosach podbrzusza… ale nie chciał spłoszyć tego, które w tej chwili jawił mu się niemal jako sukub z ludowych podań.

Zamiast tego zajął się swoją długą koszulą, unosząc ją w górę i ściągając przez głowę.

Kiedy uniósł się lekko, a Kiejstut wciąż na nim okrakiem siedział, przyrodzenie dotknęło wnętrza uda Litwina. Dreszcz przebiegł przez ciało księcia. Obrzydzenie? Strach? A może... pożądanie?

Winrich pogładził płaską męską pierś, rozszerzającą się ku ramionom, zjechał niżej na lekkie krzywizny mięśni brzucha, przesunął ręce dalej, do boków.

\- Nie mamy całej nocy, - przypomniał.

Zanim mógł dotknąć pośladku, Kiejstut poruszył się w przód.

\- Boisz się, że twoi podwładni dowiedzą się o perwersjach mistrza? Że znajdą cię w łóżku poganina i odbiorą urząd?

Ale pomimo tego słownego narzekania, Kiejstut zniżył się do bioder mistrza. Złapał jego erekcję i nakierował na samego siebie, obniżając się jeszcze bardziej, oddając samego siebie, jak obiecał.

W mroku Winrich nie mógł zobaczyć gry uczuć na jego twarzy.

Ale jemu samemu było przyjemnie, więcej niż przyjemnie i tylko bezruch przeszkadzał. Wzbił więc biodra w górę, Kiejstut zachwiał się, zdławił jęk. Odruchowo Winrich złapał go w talii szerszej niż u kobiet, ku biodrom się zwężającej się miast rozszerzać; jego dotyk powitały twarde mięśnie zamiast miękkich krągłości.

Zaraz jednak inna para rąk odegnała jego objęcia.

\- Łapy przy sobie.

Po paru początkowych mniej pewnych ruchach, Kiejstut ujeżdżał go jak dzikiego konia, już nie tracił równowagi, dostosowując się do niego.

\- Robiłeś już to, - zauważył Winrich. - Z kim? – w głosie zabrzmiała nutka zazdrości. Nie kochał poganina oczywiście, Winrich von Kniprode był ponad takie ludzkie słabostki. Niemniej był to _jego_ więzień.

\- A czy ja cię pytam ilu chłopców z zakonu wziąłeś do łoża?

Winrich nie chciał leżeć tak bezczynnie. Kiejstut dał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie być dotykanym po pośladkach, w pasie… Winrich zaryzykował z dość zaniedbaną tej nocy męskością Litwina.

Poza zakłóceniem rytmu unoszenia się i opadania, Kiejstut nie zaprotestował, więc Winrich złapał go mocniej, zaczął poruszać ręką, starając się nadać temu rytm taki, jaki chciałby uzyskać w odpowiedzi.

Kiejstut zwolnił zgodnie z bezsłownym życzeniem wielkiego mistrza.

~oOo~

Grubo po zmianie warty z komnaty litewskiego więźnia wyszedł rycerz w krzyżackim płaszczu z kapturem zaciągniętym głęboko tak, że twarz niknęła w cieniu. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał, nikt nie zadawał mu pytań, nawet gdy przy pierwszym blasku wschodzącego słońca wyprowadził ze stajni własnoręcznie osiodłanego wspaniałego czarnego rumaka i dosiadłszy go, ruszył z dziedzińca, z miejsca niemal galopem, przez podniesioną bramę, przez opuszczony zwodzony most, wzdłuż brukowanej drogi prowadzącej od zamku. Gnał, aż zniknął z oczu wartowników na murach na horyzoncie.

~oOo~

Wielki Książę Litewski Olgierd wstrzymał prowadzony przez siebie zwiad, gdy na horyzoncie ujrzał sylwetkę rycerza z płaszczem łopotającym na wietrze.

\- Ki diabeł, - mruknął, gdy krzyżak miast uciekać, by swoich zaalarmować o zbliżaniu się Litwinów, puścił się cwałem w ich stronę. – Nie strzelać! – krzyknął na swoich ludzi, widząc, że niektórzy unoszą łuki. Z tego, co widział, jeździec był jeden. Wzbudzał w nim o wiele więcej ciekawości niż niepokoju.

Olgierd o mało nie spadł z konia, gdy usłyszał znajomy śmiech, a zaraz potem spod hełmu wyłoniła się twarz jego brata.

\- Kiejstut!

\- Co to, bracie, z ratunkiem po mnie jedziesz? Już nie trzeba. Zobacz, nie tylko siebie ci przywożę całego i zdrowego, ale i część Żmudzi odzyskałem.

Tryumfalnym gestem wyjął z jednej z sakw zwinięty pergamin.

\- Umie tu który czytać?

Ledwo jeden z eskorty wielkiego księcia odebrał dokument, Olgierd stał przy koniu Kiejstuta, większym o połowę od kudłatych litewskich wierzchowców, i ściągnąwszy brata z siodła, zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

\- Myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę.

Długo trwały te czułości, a wyswobodziwszy się wreszcie z objęć brata, Kiejstut stałby się obiektem uwielbienia towarzyszących Olgierdowi rycerzy, gotowych go na rękach do samego obozu donieść, gdyby nie powstrzymał ich zdecydowanym gestem.

\- Będzie czas jeszcze na świętowanie mojego powrotu. Na razie chciałbym zamknąć niedokończone porachunki z jednym krzyżakiem. Ty, - Kiejstut przywołał chłopaka, który wcześniej wziął pismo, - przygotuj co do pisania i pisz dokładnie, co ci podyktuję. A ten tutaj, - pogłaskał karego rumaka po chrapach, - będzie naszym posłem.

~oOo~

Winrich kipiał ze złości, mnąc w ręku skrawek papieru jakby od dokumentu przezeń wystawionego oderwany, a w ustach mełł przekleństwa przeciw wszystkim poganom, narodowi litewskiemu szczególnie, a najbardziej ze wszystkich księciu Kiejstutowi.

Obudził się tego dnia całkiem zadowolony z siebie i dopiero krata w oknie uświadomiła mu, że coś jest nie tak. Brak płaszcza z krzyżem, a co ważniejsze, brak więźnia dopełniły obrazu grozy tego, co się stało.

Jakby tego upokorzenia było mało, kiedy półnagi wracał do komnaty, żeby godniej się odziać, dopadł doń Arno, informując na klęczkach, że ze stajni zniknął jego wierzchowiec, że kiedy wczoraj w nocy z więziennej komnaty wychodził zakapturzony mężczyzna, on, Arno, był pewien, że to sam mistrz, a nie chciał niepokoić bez powodu-

Uderzenie w twarz sługi jedynie na krótko rozładowało gniew, bo też nie Arno był główną przyczyną wściekłości Winricha. Winę ponosił on sam oraz Kiejstut.

Teraz furia niemal dławiła wielkiego mistrza i nie był nawet w stanie zacząć wymyślać usprawiedliwień nadających się do wysłania papieżowi, czytając raz po raz karteczkę, która dotarła do nich wraz z zziajanym Bernsteinem, osiodłanym, lecz powracającym już bez jeźdźca.

_Choć twój koń niezbyt wygodny w dosiadaniu, to muszę przyznać, że opłaciła mi się ta uciążliwa jazda. Zwracam wierzchowca i będę szczęśliwy, jeśli już nigdy go nie ujrzę, mimo że okazał się tak pomocny w osiągnięciu moich celów. Zatrzymuję coś innego na pamiątkę naszego spotkania, ozdobionego pieczęcią z orłem. Ufam, że rozumiemy się dokładnie, skoro staliśmy się sobie tak bliscy ostatnimi czasy._

_Dziękuję za gościnę, a gdybyś kiedyś zawitał niespodzianie do nas, postaram się umilić ci pobyt tutaj nie gorzej niż ty mnie i zadbać, byś został nieco dłużej._

_K._

Winrich zmiął kartkę w ręku i cisnął ją w ogień kominka.

Oj zapłaci za to Kiejstut, zapłaci. Jego ukochana Żmudź spłynie krwią jego ludzi. Już Winrich o to zadba. Wielki mistrz podszedł do biurka i zaczął ostrzyć pióro gęsie z niepohamowaną agresją. Wiadomość dla Jego Świątobliwości może zaczekać, pomyślał, adresując nowy list do komtura Henninga Schindekopfa.


End file.
